


Caught

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for Sandrine and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Written for Sandrine and originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

When Sheppard finally regained consciousness it was to a familiar feeling. He was trussed up like a turkey, securely bound to a chair in what looked like the throne room of a Hive ship.

“What is it with people and tying me up?” he asked the air, not expecting a response.

“Perhaps we all realise it’s the only way to keep you still.” A Wraith detached himself from the shadows and stalked over to him. Sheppard narrowed his eyes.

“Todd.”

“Sheppard.” He inclined his head and then just kept on staring until Sheppard was forced to look away first. He tried to cover it by making an obvious show of looking around the room. Todd let him think he’d bought the act. For the moment.

“So where are we? And where’s my team?” They’d been on a rescue mission for one of the new teams and the last thing he remembered was Teyla frantically calling his name.

“They are all well.”

“Are they here?”

“They are on Atlantis. Or so I believe. I imagine they are looking for you.”

“And how long have I been here?” he asked, struggling vainly against his constraints.

Todd showed the palm of his hands and gave the approximation of a shrug.

“Great. And what do you want? ‘Cause I got to tell you, I’m not inclined to give you anything right now.”

Todd tilted his head in a way that made the hairs on the back of Sheppard’s neck stand up.

“Who said anything about you _giving_ me anything?”

Then Todd leaned down, his hands settling on Sheppard’s knees and then moving up his legs towards his groin. A slow, soft movement that was far worse than any swift attack.

Sheppard knew he should say something, laugh off the intensity he could see in Todd’s eyes. But that same intensity was keeping him grounded, sending bolts of energy along his spine, terrifying yet necessary all the same.

His lips were dry and he licked them, but that only encouraged Todd more.

“What are you doing?” Sheppard asked, voice quieter than he had intended.

Todd stood abruptly and Sheppard felt bereft at the loss of contact.

“We didn’t get a chance to talk the last time we met. There were certain things I wanted to do, that I was not able to accomplish.”

As he spoke Todd walked around till he was standing behind Sheppard and trailed a long finger against Sheppard’s cheek. Sheppard found himself leaning in to the touch before he caught himself and jerked back in disgust.

“We don’t have anything to say to each other,” Sheppard replied, willing this to be true. Whatever _thing_ he and Todd had, he was more than happy to ignore it for the rest of his life. Or Todd’s.

“Sheppard,” Todd breathed, the simple act of saying his name making Sheppard’s cock twitch traitorously. “You disappoint me.”

“Yeah, well, get over it,” Sheppard replied, but there was no heat to his words. Only a growing certainty that Todd could do whatever he liked right now and he wouldn’t be able to stop him. Wouldn’t want to stop him.

Todd seemed to sense the change and grinned, his eyes seeming to glow in the shimmery light. He calmly leaned down and licked a line from Sheppard’s neck to his jaw, then nibbled at his ear. Sheppard bit his tongue to keep quiet and futilely willed his erection to go away.

“Are you comfortable?” Todd asked in as conversational a tone as a Wraith ever used. “Your bonds not too tight?”

Sheppard’s sarcastic reply died on his lips as Todd pulled the ropes binding his arms behind his back even tighter. But he did groan when Todd began to move around him, and tied more ropes about his body, concentrating his attention most precisely on the ropes around Sheppard’s thighs.

“There, much better.”

“Go to hell,” Sheppard snapped. Todd just smirked, amusement dancing behind his eyes.

“Don’t worry. I plan to take you with me.”

And then Todd settled on Sheppard's legs and was kissing him. Forcing his mouth open and his tongue between Sheppard’s teeth. Sheppard considered biting it off but it was too close to what he wanted; his body was craving this too much for him to risk losing it. Him.

He blinked rapidly at that, trying to process what he really meant. But the blood was rushing to a different part of his body entirely and his brain wasn’t up to scratch. Later. He’d worry about it later.

“God,” he gasped as Todd ripped open his shirt, his feeding hand settling on Sheppard’s chest.

“You never forget your first time,” Todd whispered and Sheppard didn’t know what he meant. He’d been fed on before; it wasn’t much of a novelty these days.

But then Todd used his other hand to pull at Sheppard’s trousers and Sheppard groaned in relief as the Wraith relieved his aching cock from its confines.

“Don’t,” Sheppard whispered, not sure whether he was telling Todd not to start, or not to stop. But Todd ignored him, moving his hand over the tip of Sheppard’s cock, studying the reactions to every move he made.

Sheppard inwardly groaned as his body moved the little way it could to meet the thrusts of Todd’s body against his own. It was like his brain was no longer telling him what to do. It was all need, and desire, and fear. A low level fear that spiked through his chest every time Todd’s hand pressed down a little bit harder. He couldn’t work out whether it would have been better if Todd _were_ simply feeding on him – at least he'd know how to react to that.

“I’ll make it good,” Todd murmured, a threat laced with the promise of things to come.

“You…I…” Sheppard bit his tongue and drew blood. No matter how much he wanted to, how desperate he started to become, he wasn’t going to beg.

Todd didn’t seem as bothered by this as Sheppard thought he would be. But then Todd could recognise surrender without having to hear the words.

“So good,” he murmured into Sheppard’s ear, biting down on his neck and starting to slowly rock forward, his hand moving across Sheppard’s cock, his body pressing against him. Todd kept up a constant rhythm that slowly started to send Sheppard insane. Each time he sped up a little, only to slow down again Sheppard thought he would send him over the edge, but he didn’t. He couldn’t move – couldn’t pull away and more infuriatingly he couldn’t push back, couldn’t give as good as he got. And Todd’s feeding hand kept lying dormant on his chest and Sheppard didn’t want to think about how fucking hot that made him and his mouth kept moving along Sheppard’s neck and jaw until Sheppard did start to beg – a keening noise in the back of his throat the signal Todd had been waiting for.

So he let Sheppard come and watched with interest as his body emptied of everything it had and kept on twitching until Sheppard was spent, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

“Told you,” Todd purred and he laughed as Sheppard refused to look him in the eye. “We must do this again sometime.” He wiped his hand on Sheppard’s trousers then pulled him in for another kiss, his mouth dominant and claiming and Sheppard’s sullenly pliant.

“I’ll be back in a little while.” He turned to go then, boots softly scraping across the floor.

“Hey!” Sheppard called. “You can’t just leave me like this!”

But Todd didn’t turn back, didn’t slow down, just kept on walking. After all, it wouldn’t pay to let Sheppard have it all his own way.


End file.
